The story of DarkClan
by Twistedheart5903
Summary: About a clan that I made up and it's story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue A dark grey cat walked over into the leader's den. "I have been waiting for a long time; let me in." he hissed. The other ebony tom in the den said, "There is no need to fight Greytoe. We can't lose one more of the clan's warriors." Greytoe felt a growl building up in his throat. "Then why haven't you been answering me Blackstar? I thought you were leader of DarkClan, or are you?" Blackstar calmly sat down. "If you think of me as your leader or not, then why did you just challenge me whatsoever?" " I don't think I challenged you, Blackstar, it's just that ever since BreezeClan took that piece of land in battle, we have been losing cats from hunger. Pebbleheart, Stonejaw, and Venatorclaw have been sent to MoonClan recently. Don't you agree that we deserve that land, or are you going to let every single cat die; one by one?" Blackstar was angry now. He dug his claws in and out of the earth-thinking of the cats who found this land-as if to tell his warrior ancestors, look at what you have done! He thought of Pebbleheart, how she smiled as she had his kits. How even through the worst pain, she would smile and say "It will be okay." Well this time, it wasn't okay! He stood up and his fur was bristling. Why had no one told him his mate was gone?! Navyfur, the medicine cat walked in, "They just died. Stonejaw died a few seconds ago and Pebbleheart and Venatorclaw died earlier today. We will hold a vigil for Stonejaw, Pebbleheart, and Venatorclaw tonight.", he meowed. Blackstar started thinking about the poor kit, Twistedkit, who was Pebblehearts' only kit. The others had died shortly after birth. Then, a voice came to him. Blackstar closed his eyes. Blackstar, Blackstar. Open your eyes. Blackstar opened them. He gasped. "Pebbleheart?" "Yes Blackstar. I come to let you know that I am okay… Do you understand? "Yes Pebbleheart. I understand." "And please get another mate." "But Pebbleheart, I-I " Pebbleheart silenced him with her tail. "Please Blackstar. I want you to. Now, go back to your clan. They are in a time of need." Pebbleheart started to fade away. Blackstar was calm again. "As I was saying Blackstar, I think that we should plan an attack on BreezeClan.", urged Greytoe. Blackstar stood, still thinking of Pebblehearts face. "I shall consider this, you are dismissed." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Cats that are old enough to catch their own prey come to Darkrock for a clan meeting!" All the DarkClan cats looked up to their leader and slowly padded over to the middle of the clearing, next to where Darkrock was. "I am very proud to make several new announcements today." mewed Blackstar, "Today, four kits have turned six moons old, Twistedkit, Mudkit, Branchkit, and Mousekit are going to become apprentices today. Blackstar leapt down from the high rock to meet the kits. "I call my warrior ancestors to look down on these four kits. They have waited what felt like many moons." He summoned Twistedkit to come toward the Darkrock. "Twistedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Twistedpaw. Your mentor will be me. I hope that I will pass all that I know down to you... Foxface?" Foxface stood up to climb onto the Darkrock. "Blackstar, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ferntail, and you have shown yourself to be brave and cunning. You will be mentor to Twistedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know to Twistedpaw." Blackstar touched noses with Twistedpaw. Blackstar stood back onto the Darkrock and called up the next kit. "Mudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Broketooth. I hope he will pass on all that he knows down to you... Broketooth?" "Yes Blackstar?" " Broketooth, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Molefoot, and you have proved yourself to be brave and strong. You will be mentor to Mudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all that you know with Mudpaw." Broketooth stood to touch noses with Mudpaw. The next two kits went as quickly as the first. At the end, all of the clan shouted, "Twistedpaw!Twistedpaw! Mudpaw! Mudpaw! Branchpaw! Branchpaw! Mousepaw! Mousepaw!" Blackstar stood. "Sheethpaw and Icepaw have most courageously fought off two foxes most recently, as we all know. They also fought them single-handedly. I could never overlook that. Sheethpaw. Icepaw. Come over here." They both silently padded over. "I, Blackstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in their turn." The clan gasped and bellowed in bewilderment to see kits become apprentices and warriors in just a few moments. "Sheethpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Sheethpaw nodded his head. "Then by the powers of MoonClan, I give you your warrior name. Sheethpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sheethclaw. MoonClan honors your bravery and skill in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Blackstar silenced the clan with a sharp movement of his tail. "Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" The white she cat couldn't hide her enthusiasm. "Yes, Blackstar!" "Then by the powers of MoonClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Icetail. MoonClan honors your energy and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior in DarkClan." 


	3. Chapter 3

My body is still as a statue. IOkay you two. You should go to the warriors den. Get some rest. I want you two for the dawn make a nest on the outside of the , come quick!Where are you?In the medicine cat den Blackstar, come quick!What is it Navyfur?Its me. Coolpaw. N-Navyfur has left the camp to go get some more what happened?Well, while you were out a badger came to attack the camp. There wasn

**The little apprentice started shaking. **

**Blackstar asked. **

**The apprentice was shaking so hard now, BLackstar thought she might fall over. **

**Blackstar demanded. **

**Then, the tiny apprentice collapsed onto the floor.**


	4. Chapter 4

'What? Which one?' Blackstar's head was bombarding with questions, but the tiny apprentice showed no sign of awaking. The black leader layed down next to the still, trembling apprentice and closed his eyes. Why would MoonClan ever let this happen. I don't know what to do. Pebbleheart, what should I do? Then, an image came into Blackstar's mind. One of the more not recent cats that had died came to Blackstar. It was also a cat who had given him one of his nine lives. It was Echoshine. She came and went, but in that time frame she also gave a message. In moons to come, there will be an enemy, but in order for them to become defeated, the clans must unite as one. Beware of ones who seem like your friends. Keep your clan close, and your enemies even closer, Blackstar... Blackstar awoke to find Foxface nudging him. The deputy smelt faintly of Freetail and blood, and suspicions started to haunt him. Surely Foxface wouldn't do such a thing. She's been loyal to me from the start... Not including that she's my sister. "Blackstar! Please wake up! Navyfur is badly wounded!". Foxface turned and bolted toward the medicine cat's den. "What happen, Foxface? Who did this to him?" "I don't really know. He had blood all over him, and a bad wound when I saw him last. "Do you want me to go collect some herbs back near the twoleg nest?" Blackstar asked, "Near the abandoned one?" Foxface nodded. "And also, try to get some catmint from the twoleg garden next to where LightningClan camp is." Blackstar said. Foxface nodded and left the den. "Also," Blackstar shouted, "Bring Coolpaw with you!" "Okay, I'll be right back...Coolpaw!" Foxface shouted back. Of course I could trust her, Blackstar thought, especially since she wanted to bring Coolpaw along. He went over to Navyfur's fading body and wished him a good night's sleep. "Goodnight my beloved Navyfur, my best friend and medicine cat." Blackstar whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

May I see Freetail please Coolpaw?" The little she cat nodded. Blackstar bowed his head in respect. "Meanwhile, I need to go with Foxface to collect some herbs again. We're running low with all of these sick cats in our den." After Blackstar went to visit Freetail, and Coolpaw was padding outside, she heard a voice coming from one of the caves inside the den. "Wait. Coolpaw." Coolpaw turned around. "I want you to go to the Starpool and bring me back some of it's water." "But why Blackst-" Coolpaw gasped. "NAVYFUR!" After the tiny apprentice regained her balance she asked, confused, "But why?" The tom looked at her and mewed "Because today, you are going to become a medicine cat." It took all of Navyfur's strength to get up onto the DarkRock. Once he was up on the rock he howled "Let all cats- even the kits- gather underneath the DarkRock for a clan meeting. Once all of the cats were present, Navyfur began, "As you all know, like any other cat I cannot be around forever, so today Coolpaw will become this Clans next medicine cat. We will do the ceremony with MoonClan tonight during the half moon. Please don't be alarmed if there are cats from other Clans here." "Good luck" They had the other medicine cats, Willowtail, Honeyfern, and Featherheart come to the den. Then they started. "I, Navyfur, medicine cat of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Coolpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life? Coolpaw lifted her head up, gazed at the moon, and gave her answer. "I do." "Then by the powers of MoonClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Coolpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coolbreeze. MoonClan honors the way you serve your Clan well and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of DarkClan. Navyfur rested his muzzle on the apprentice's head, and Coolbreeze licked her mentor's shoulder. The other medicine cats started to greet her by her new name. When Willowtail, Honeyfern, and Featherheart had gone, Coolbreeze asked her mentor, "Why this time. Why didn't you wait until next half moon?" Navyfur's response were the words she never had ever wanted to hear. He took a deep breath in and told her, "I am fading, you probably know that already, I can already see my other friends and warrior ancestors." There were tears racing down Coolbreeze's face, but Navyfur was trying to stay strong for his apprentice. "Your Clan needs you now, stay strong" His voice was barely a whisper. Those were his last words, and there were tears running down his face as he took his last breath. 


	6. Chapter 6

Out of nowhere there became a terrible screeching. There was a faint smell of LightningClan. Nightpelt was the first to notice the smell. As the LightningClan warriors came closer, the scent got stronger and stronger. Nightpelt warned the rest of the camp by running around howling, **The fight was vicious, many cats were killed, you could hear the battle cries even if you were in BreezeClan! It was too vicious even to describe. As Blackstar was going around the bodies of the many dead ones he found one that stood out from the rest **Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Darkrock for a Clan meeting That battle with LightningClan was very unexpected, and a lot of cats died. So today, for the rest of the day, we will hold vigil for Sharpclaw, Earthcolt, Dapplestripe, Dayjaw, and most sadly, was Blackstar** Mudpaw spoke up. Cinderheart replied, **


	7. Chapter 7

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Darkrock for a clan meeting, Although it hurts to say these words, We all have to accept that Foxface had gone to hunt with her warrior ancestors, and left us. But her spirit is with us always." Blackstar paused. "I say these words before MoonClan, so that the spirit of Foxface, and the rest of our warrior ancestors may hear of and approve my choice. Because of his alertness before the battle, the new deputy of DarkClan is Nightpelt." Nightpelt calmly walked over and Blackstar rested his head on Nightpelt's shoulder. Nightpelt licked his leaders' shoulder. They broke apart and Nightpelt calmly meowed, "It is such an honor Blackstar. I promise to treat the warrior code as if it were my only kit. And I know that I will never be able to replace Foxface." He said dipping down his dark ebony head in grief for his leaders former deputy and beloved sister. Blackstar flicked his tail, "All cats not on patrol are needed to tend to the wounded. Coolpaw-" He was stopped by an 'ahem' from a cat in the corner. She stopped licking herself and proudly announced, "My name is Coolbreeze now!" Blackstar bowed his head in respect. "Alright then- Coolbreeze cannot manage it all by herself." he said, giving her a quick glance of grief for her former mentor. "Navyfur will be missed! but he walks with MoonClan now, he will watch over us and protect us as much as she can." he mewed, his sorrow filled eyes suddenly turned as cold as leafbare, "And LightningClan will pay…" 


	8. Chapter 8

Blackstar awoke to a strange smell. Once he figured out what that strange smell was, he muttered under his breath, "Fox dung!" He didn't want to awaken the entire camp, so he went investigating himself. He came upon one cat, with many different smells upon his pelt. Blackstar nudged him awake. "What clan do you belong to? BreezeClan, LightningClan, or nasty StreamClan?" The cat looked confused, "I-I was just searching for a place to sleep." He looked innocent enough, so Blackstar invited him inside the camp. On the way he found out that his name was Gingersnap and Gingersnap was telling him his life story. "I was born as a kittypet. My housefolk were very nice so I didn't leave. I awoke one night to the smell of smoke and found out that the stupid nest had caught on fire. I ran away. Before that, my brother- Muffin- attacked me. It's not my fault that Iris likes me better! He ran away. I gathered up my family and we ran away too. Then one day my brother came back and killed my mother and father. I protected Iris and we ran away. Leaf-bare was coming, so prey was becoming scarce. Eventually, Iris was killed by Muffin. And then I met you." They arrived at camp just as the dawn patrols were getting out. Gingersnap fell a little behind, and sure enough soon Blackstar heard the unmistakable battle cry of Treepelt. He ran back into the hollow. "Stop! Stop!" Treepelt looked up in shock. "But he is a kittypet!" Blackstar shot him a fierce glance and kept him quiet. Gingersnap was not badly hurt, but those marks would stay there a long time. "It's okay if no one wants me. I'm used to it." He gave a sigh and heaved himself off of the forest floor. But Blackstar protested, "no, Gingersnap, Coolbreeze can tend to your wounds." Gingersnap was just about to protest but something told him Blackstar wasn't going to give up. He nodded and padded away. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Darkrock for a clan meeting!" The DarkClans' leader's yowl echoed throughout the camp. There were grumbles about it only being a few moments from sunrise, but one stood out from the others. "I smell kittypet...and crowfood...who is this cat I"- Dustclaw's yowl was cut off. "That is enough Dustclaw, grumbled Nightpelt. "But I-I" "I said ENOUGH!" Blackstar fixed his gaze upon his Clanmates. "I have found a cat who needs our help. We are thus forth accepting him into our clan." There were protests coming from the crowd. "What is his name Blackstar?" wondered a curious voice. Blackstar turned around to see Twistedpaw standing there. He nuzzled his head into her chest and whispered, "Gingersnap." The apprentice looked up at her father and asked him, "When will you start my training?" He smiled and replied, "Now my love...now." They wandered off into the forest into the hollow. "Come on. Use your hind paws. Charge at me!" The tiny apprentice was starting to get the hang of this battling...after all, she had been practicing for many moons. Her father whipped around. "Where are you?" Suddenly, she jumped from a tree and attacked. Blackstar got up and exclaimed, "Twistedpaw, you flattened me flat as a leaf!" The she cat blushed. "Lets go hunting for the rest of our session." Twistedpaw nodded. As they were walking he murmured in her ear…"This will be an assessment...who knows, you could become a warrior today!" Twistedpaw's heart lept up to her throat. She could become a warrior! Her assessment went by quickly and she felt weird knowing that her father/mentor could be watching. When it was over, Blackstar came out of the shadows. "Well done." Twistedpaw looked up at him anxiously. He nodded. "I gather us here today to celebrate the becoming of a new warrior. I, Blackstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn." Blackstar summoned his daughter upon the Darkrock, and continued, "Twistedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" She nodded her head. "Then by the powers of MoonClan, I give you your warrior name. Twistedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Twistedheart. MoonClan honors your swift movements and intelligence in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." The clan roared. "Twistedheart! 


End file.
